Objectives: To identify alcoholics and problem drinkers in poverty areas; To establish a network of communications among social agencies in Brownsville, Bushwick, Central Harlem, Long Island City and Hunts Point to assist alcoholics and "problem drinkers" to ameliorate urgent problems co-existing in their lives with alcoholism (e.g., welfare, housing, health, work, education, etc.); To effect a state of continuing sobriety for program participants; To establish a program of prevention in those five areas to reduce the number of potential alcoholics. Activities: a) Identification of resources in each community; b) Establishment of linkage and referral system; c) Identification of Alcoholics; d) Establishment of a short-term therapeutic sessions program; e) Implementation of the Multi-Service Referral System to f) Establishment of short-term group sessions; g) Linking family members and other persons; h) Follow-up; i) Recruitment of volunteers; j) A communications network.